


The five times the mafia members saw Jeno being soft

by taeyoooooong



Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Brotherly Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Platonic Relationships, basically despite being the scariest people out there they still love each other, jeno just really loves jaemin ok, just a bunch of fluff, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: And the one time they were.





	The five times the mafia members saw Jeno being soft

**Author's Note:**

> takes place before the mafia members really get to know jaemin, and then the plus one is when jaemin gets kidnapped.

i.

Taeyong would like to say he was a very caring person, considering he was the co-leader of one of the most lethal mafias out there. That being said, he couldn’t say the same about his co-leader. He’d known Jeno for only five or six years. It wasn’t a lot, but the things they’d been through had really solidified their bond. Taeyong thought he knew Jeno pretty well, and vice versa.

And with that being said, there were a lot of hidden things too.

Like, how Jeno had a boyfriend. Or, excuse him, a fiancé.

Taeyong wasn’t surprised by a lot of things, but somehow this caught him a little off guard.

After that whole fiasco with Jeno getting shot, the dramatic reveal of his relationship, and the dinner, Jaemin was around the ‘secret hideout’ a lot more. Usually, he was working to cover up their mistakes, working as an assistant of the CEO, or just hanging around. And honestly, Taeyong really did want to get to know him. But Jaemin just seemed so busy and tired that Taeyong didn’t have the heart to disrupt him. So really, Jaemin was kind of a mysterious figure to him.

Generally, Taeyong didn’t like mysterious figures, but Jaemin seemed nice enough. Call him crazy, but Taeyong didn’t fully trust Jaemin yet. Maybe he was from the rival gangs. It explained his fighting skills. Taeyong wanted to give Jaemin the benefit of the doubt, and he was, it was just that being a mafia leader did that to you.

His opinion changed one sleepless night.

Many of the mafia members were at their own houses. Lucas was in the kitchen somewhere, Taeil fell asleep early and was still on the couch, Sicheng was probably lurking again, and then there was Taeyong. Taeyong wanted to go home, but there was just so much work to do.

He waved at Lucas as he fixed himself a cup of tea, and started walking around their little place. He draped a blanket over Taeil’s body, snorted as he saw Sicheng climb the beams on the ceiling, and sighed as he saw the trail of crumbs probably caused by Lucas. He turned off the lights in his office, and headed to the training room.

It wasn’t empty. He could hear soft voices murmuring to each other, and little bits of a song that Taeyong could make out as Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Strange. No one was really ever in the training room this late. And who would be training along to Ed Sheeran?

Taeyong peeked his head inside. The lights were dimmed, but still bright enough for Taeyong to see. He saw Jeno and Jaemin dancing along to the song.

It was some type of ballroom dancing infused with slow dancing. They weren’t gliding across the floor like ballroom dancers would, but they weren’t just a tangled mess of limbs like if they were slow dancing.

They were talking to each other softly, and Taeyong only caught a few words, but he knew what was going on. They were probably talking about how much they loved each other and all that gushy shit.

Jeno’s soft smile broke into a large grin, and he leaned down to plant a kiss on Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin laughed, and lifted the hand on Jeno’s shoulder to cradle his face.

Taeyong smiled to himself, and turned away, heading to the common room and sitting down on a couch next to Taeil. He sipped his tea, and thought about what he would do tomorrow.

_Make breakfast for the members who come early._

_Finish some work._

_Train._

_Probably eat a bunch._

_Get to know Jaemin._

_And thank him._

Taeyong would love to get to know anyone who made Jeno that happy. And sure, Jaemin was still a mysterious figure, but that was a risk he was willing to take.

* * *

ii.

Jaehyun thought of himself like Jeno’s older brother. A much wiser, and a much less reckless older brother that Jeno needed.

He really loved the guy. Sure, Jeno was a pain in the ass. Jaehyun would probably only buy him three-dollar birthday gifts because of that. But it wasn’t a secret that Jaehyun would also take a bullet for him, because, you know, that’s how siblings work. Jeno probably would too. Heck, he actually had. Jeno had gotten a lot of shit for that from Jaehyun.

And when Jeno suddenly revealed that he had a fiancé, Jaehyun was admittedly a little hurt. Jeno had come to him later about that, saying that it wasn’t anything personal, he just didn’t know how to tell them. And Jaehyun partly believed that, since Jeno had the emotional capacity of a rock, and that Jeno probably didn’t want to put his fiancé in harms way. After all, knowing one of the most powerful mafias probably wasn’t safe.

Jaehyun had put that little annoyance aside, and started to get to know Jaemin. Okay, so the dude was awesome. He was sweet, considerate, smart, and a little shit. Perfect. Oh, and, he was absolutely _boss_ at fighting.

So, he really loved Jaemin. Well, who wouldn’t? Even if Jaehyun didn’t like him, he made sure it seemed like it. He didn’t want to hurt Jeno’s feelings. Bros who kill together, stay together. Anyways, Jeno definitely had the older brother approval.

“And I’m just saying, I’m really proud of you.”

Jeno shook his head, softly laughing. “Proud of what? Proud of the fact I got my shit together and am getting hitched?”

“Yeah, and also for getting an amazing fiancé.”

“I swear, you love him more than me.”

“Who?” Jaemin walked up to them with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Jeno, when ever you tell me that, it’s always something I should worry about…”

Jeno circled his arms around Jaemin’s waist, burying his face in Jaemin’s neck and inhaling his cologne. Jaemin giggled, slapping his arm weakly. Their banter faded out as Jaehyun stared at them fondly.

Jaehyun had never really seen Jeno open up like that. Occasionally he’d hug Jaehyun, clap Donghyuck on the shoulder, pinch Jisung’s cheeks, or ruffle Renjun’s hair. Never this.

Jaehyun thought it was fate that brought them together in the same mafia since Jaehyun had known Jeno before he’d come into power. He’d known Jeno since college. The Jeno that he met in college was pretty closed off and quiet.

He liked this Jeno better.

And as Jeno’s self-proclaimed older brother, he was very proud of what this Jeno had become. 

* * *

iii.

With all due respect, Renjun thought Jeno was pretty emotionally stunted. Renjun couldn’t even hug the guy without Jeno standing like an awkward plank. Maybe it was because of the knives in Renjun’s pockets. Probably not.

But really, Renjun had only heard Jeno say he loved them once or twice, and that was after some life or death situations. Renjun did like hearing it, but he’d rather not come close to death. Unfortunately, this time, he wasn’t so lucky.

Renjun was currently in the med room, and different members were rotating to watch him. They’d scolded him for at least an hour before coddling him and making sure he was okay. How was he supposed to know there was a bomb?

Right. He was an assassin.

Well, he was an assassin wrapped up in too many bandages and blankets. Idiots, the lot of them.

Right now, Donghyuck was watching him. Donghyuck was terrible company. He was simply too annoying for a person trying to recover (but Renjun loved him with all his heart, bless him).

“Hyuck, if you’re just going to keep trying to fit cotton balls in your mouth, can you please call someone else in that will actually keep me decent company?”

Donghyuck spit out the cotton ball in his mouth. “Fine. Get better soon, idiot. I miss you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now, get your ass out of here.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes before calling someone in and leaving the room. Jeno came strolling in next, and Renjun prepared himself for another earful.

“You’re an idiot, Junnie.”

“I’m aware. I’ve heard it about fifteen times. Just five more to hear it from.”

Jeno scoffed. “Good. Maybe it’ll get drilled into your head.”

He picked up his phone to check the time to see if he had to give Renjun his pain meds, and his eyes widened. “Oh shit!”

The dial tone started, which meant Jeno was calling someone.

“Jaemin, I am so, so, sorry. I have to cancel our date night.”

Ah. So Jeno was staying here for him. Honestly, it was one of the more thoughtful things Jeno had done for him.

“Babe, I’m really sorry. What do you mean ‘don’t worry about it’? I promised that we would have one since we really haven’t had the time, and I—I’m really sorry. It’s just, Renjun’s really hurt and I can’t leave him here. No, don’t worry, I’m not going to leave him, but I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

Renjun had never heard Jeno say sorry that many times in such a short amount of time. Huh. He guessed engaged life did that to you. Jeno still looked guilty as he listened to Jaemin. His eyes softened.

“Yeah, okay. I’m really sorry, baby. I’ll make it up to you. Okay? I love you.”

Jeno hung up, and turned back to him. “Sorry.”

Renjun chuckled. “Don’t need to say sorry to me.”

“Habit.”

“Figures.”

“Anyways, time for your pain and sleeping meds!”

Renjun groaned. “It’s eight! Only Taeil knocks out at eight! I’m a grandpa now!”

“Oh, stop complaining.”

Jeno handed him a glass of water and two pills. Renjun quickly gulped them down, and flopped back on his pillow. Now, he waited.

“So, how was your day?”

“Not very good considering you nearly got blown up.”

Renjun grabbed his hand. “I’m fine.”

“But you didn’t look like you were when all the smoke cleared out.”

“But I am now.”

Jeno shook his head. “You scared me. I really thought I’d done it then. That I’d led my team mates to their death and oh boy, that was a hard couple of hours waiting for you to wake up.”

“And now you know how I feel whenever you get injured.”

“Wow, every time?”

“Every time.”

Jeno grew silent, and rubbed his thumb over Renjun’s knuckles. Renjun started to feel a little loopy, the pain and sleep meds starting to kick in. He laid his head further back on the pillow.

“Hey, Jeno.”

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you right?”

Jeno let out a loud laugh, and Renjun could see his bright smile out of his nearly closed eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. I love you too, asshole.”

Renjun playfully scowled, but it held no malice. As he started to drift off, he felt Jeno’s hand squeeze his, and a hand on his cheek.

Yeah, he loved him.

* * *

iv.

Team meetings at Jeno’s house were the best. There was so much space and so much food. All in all, Donghyuck liked being Jeno’s best friend.

But Jeno didn’t really like to share. He’d smack Donghyuck upside the head when he took a few bites of his sandwich. But then again, he’d bring an extra one for Donghyuck the next day.

Now, Donghyuck was seated in a couch squished with five other people, with Johnny next to him. He was snacking on some chips, and stole a few of Johnny’s gummy bears. Johnny rolled his eyes, and gave the bag to Donghyuck.

The mafia were just talking among themselves, team meeting already done. It was nine in the morning, so they didn’t feel rushed to do anything else.

Then, Jaemin came downstairs and rubbed his eyes before waving at them shyly. He obviously didn’t know they were there, hence his pajamas. Donghyuck really needed a pair like his. Silk, a little oversized, and embroidered. Dang, those were some fancy pajamas.

“Hey, can I have a bite?” He saw Jaemin point to Jeno’s bagel.

“Here. Have the whole thing. I’ll make another one.”

“You sure?”

“Yep.”

“Thanks.”

Jaemin kissed his cheek, and chomped down on the bagel. He made eye contact with Johnny, who also saw the little exchange. Johnny winked at him, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Whipped.”

Donghyuck nodded in agreement. Jeno was more whipped than whipped cream.

“Any meetings, Jaem?”

“Nope. I’m all clear!”

“And that means, once these menaces leave, we get to cuddle all morning.”

Donghyuck gasped in mock-offense. “How dare you call me, an absolute angel, a menace?”

“Don’t worry. You’re my menace.”

Donghyuck snorted, throwing a gummy bear at him and terribly missing.

“Hey! Don’t dirty my house.”

Jaemin swatted his shoulder, and picked up the gummy bear, throwing it in the trash. “You are so whiny.”

“Nuh uh.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, and fed Jeno a piece of his bagel. It was so sickeningly sweet that Donghyuck wanted to barf and coo at the same time.

Jeno swallowed, and then started peppering small kisses over Jaemin’s face. He ended with a kiss on the lips, and that only made Donghyuck shrivel up even more.

“Okay, I gotta go upstairs really quick. I’m gonna change.” Jeno announced before running back up the stairs. Jaemin picked up their empty plates, and disposed of them in the sink. He ran a hand through his slightly disheveled hair and turned to them.

“Anything I can get you guys?”

Donghyuck glanced over to where Jaehyun and Yuta were, and they were smiling at him fondly. So, they already had a fond spot for Jaemin.

“Can I have some water?” Jungwoo spoke up quietly.

“Of course! Give me a sec.”

He filled up a glass of water, and handed it to Jungwoo. He took a seat in a small couch, and a slightly awkward silence fell over them. Finally, Jeno bounded down the stairs in his own silk pajamas. _Oh my god, they had matching pajamas._ Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“You guys are very quiet.”

He squished himself next to Jaemin, wrapping his arms around his waist. Donghyuck would truly never get used to seeing this. Donghyuck watched silently as the two talked quietly, occasionally stealing kisses. The other mafia members kept glancing at them, and Donghyuck felt like he was intruding on their moment.

“Hey, um, why don’t we leave? The meeting is over, and maybe you would enjoy some private time.”

Jeno scoffed from where his face was buried in Jaemin’s neck. “What are you saying? Are we that boring?”

“Babe, we’re not exactly talking to them. You guys could join us for lunch. Free food?”

Jeno chuckled, nosing further into Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin leaned further into Jeno’s chest, softly sighing.

Donghyuck shook his head. “It’s alright. We’ll be leaving. See you guys later.”

The members eyed him weirdly as they filed out of the house.

“Are you really Donghyuck? Did you really pass up an attempt to have free food and steal other people’s food?”

Donghyuck shrugged, trying to hide his smile. “It didn’t feel like the right moment.”

* * *

v.

Jisung liked to sleep a lot. He could sleep literally anywhere, at any time. Movies, doctor’s, dentist’s, during a mission, on a couch, on the floor, you name it, he could sleep on it.

His favorite place to fall sleep on was on his team mates.

He’d lay his head on Taeyong’s chest, use Mark’s arm as a pillow, or curl up with Chenle somewhere random.

But he really liked to fall asleep on Jeno’s shoulder.

Jisung didn’t really know why, but Jeno’s shoulder was just the right size for Jisung’s head. He didn’t do it often, but when he did, Jeno just rolled his eyes and sat back for the time Jisung was asleep. When Jisung finally opened his eyes, Jeno would always pinch his ear and playfully scold him about falling asleep on him when he had important things to do. Jisung always responded with some variance of ‘just wake me up’. Jeno never did have the heart to do that. He claimed it had to do with Jisung being the youngest, and that as his ‘older brother’ (Jeno was only his older brother when they wanted family discounts), Jeno had to care for him.

Jisung thought that was some bullshit.

“Oh my gosh, he’s asleep.”

Jeno turned to Jaemin, who was tucked into his side and snoring lightly.

“How long have we been talking?”

“A few hours.”

Jeno chuckled, staring down at Jaemin fondly. “Sorry. He can usually stay up really late because of how much caffeine he consumes, but I guess all those meetings and things have really caught up to him.”

Jisung scrunched his nose. That position did not look good for Jeno’s arm or Jaemin’s neck. Honestly, he was a bit miffed that Jeno never let him sleep there. His chest honestly looked like a decent pillow.

“I think I’ll bring him up to bed. I’ll be right back.”

Jeno scooted out of Jaemin’s hold, and picked him up bridal-style. Jaemin’s head lolled against Jeno’s shoulder, and he muttered something. Jeno snorted before trekking up the stairs slowly. Taeyong and Jaehyun turned to Jisung, slightly laughing at him.

“I saw the way you looked at them. Jealous that Jeno won’t get mad at Jaemin for falling asleep on him?”

Jisung let out a small laugh, shaking his head. “No. I’m not jealous about that. It’s that engaged life, I suppose. I’m just jealous that Jeno won’t let me sleep there. Sometimes his shoulder hurts my neck.”

* * *

i.

Jeno had really done it. He’d fucked up royally. There was no excuse this time; Jeno didn’t have a reason, and Jeno didn’t have a defense. This was entirely his fault, and his fault alone.

Jeno was sitting outside of the med room, waiting for Jaemin to wake up. He’d been kidnapped along with Jaehyun and Yuta (which, he already felt terrible about), and had been tortured. And it was all because of Jeno. His face was buried in his hands, tears running down his cheeks. Jeno didn’t cry a lot, and he definitely did not deserve to cry right now, but boy, did he need to do it.

He felt the couch sink beside him, and turned to look at who sat down. He was met with Taeyong’s soft smile.

“Hey, Jeno. How are you doing?”

“Not well.”

Jeno sniffed, wiping off the wetness on his cheeks.

“Yeah, I thought so.”

Jeno saw Taeyong gesture for someone or something out of the corner of his eye, and saw a few more people sit down around him. He looked up, seeing the faces of Jaehyun, Donghyuck, Renjun, and Jisung.

“I know what you’re thinking right now, Jeno. You’re blaming yourself.”

Jeno nodded, ashamed.

“And you shouldn’t. You wouldn’t have known all those months ago that they would’ve come back.”

“But I should’ve, Taeyong. I’m the leader, and I-I should’ve done something.”

Jeno rubbed a hand over his face, and Taeyong put a hand on his shoulder. “Jeno, you did wonderful. You found them. Jaehyun’s right here, Jaemin is in the med room, and Yuta is rounding up the gang with the rest our team. It wasn’t your fault, but you sure fixed it.”

“I never really got to say sorry, Jaehyun.”

Renjun scoffed. “Stop saying sorry. It wasn’t your fault.”

Jaehyun shook his head, ruffling his hair. “Don’t worry about it, Jeno.”

“Well, I’m still worrying. I indirectly caused this. I did this to Jaemin…just the way he looked when I found him haunts me. I couldn’t help but think that I did that.”

Jeno paused, taking in a deep breath. “I—what if he doesn’t want to marry me anymore? I mean, I completely understand it, but I don’t know what I would do without him—”

“Now, that’s some bullshit.”

Jeno turned to Donghyuck. “Huh?”

“Jaemin loves you, no matter what. Even if you like pineapple on pizza, even if you wet your toothbrush before you put on toothpaste. He’d never leave you.”

Jeno blinked, staring at his friend. “Wow. I didn’t expect that.”

“Yeah. Someone had to smack some sense into you.”

Jeno laughed, looking down at his shoes and blinking more tears out of his eyes.

“Oh, fuck. I can’t keep seeing this or else I might cry.”

Jeno didn’t have time to register the words before he had an armful of Jisung. Jeno pinched his ear before wrapping his arms around Jisung.

“Well, are you guys going to hop in or are you just going to stare?”

Donghyuck stuck out his tongue, but slung an arm around Jeno’s shoulders anyways. Renjun and Jaehyun engulfed the three in their embrace. Taeyong just stared at them before wrapping his arms around Jeno from behind. Jeno felt Taeyong’s head resting on his.

“Aw man, I think I’m actually crying.”

“I’m hungry.”

“I really think this moment calls for an ‘I love you’.” Renjun teased, and protests were heard through the group.

“Jeno’s arms really _are_ comfortable.”

Jeno laughed, resting his head on Renjun’s shoulder.

Yeah, he really loved those guys.

**Author's Note:**

> uH hey. I really don't know where this came from but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy! <3


End file.
